Summoner Hermione
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Hermione follows in her father's footsteps and becomes a summoner to defeat Sin. But she falls in love with one of her guardains. This is her story. HarHer RoLu AuRi


The world in this story is a mix of the Wizarding World and Spira, summoners can be muggles or pure blood, and yes, Ronsos live in this world. I using the aeons as the order you get them in the game. Hermione is a half Al Bhed in this story, Rikku is her cousin, and of course, Hermione did sent some of her childhood in Besaid. I wasn't sure where Yuna lived as she grew up, so I chose the temple.

* * *

Summoner Hermione 

Chapter1 The Birth of a New Summoner

Six-teen year old Hermione Granger was getting ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She couldn't help but think about her father, Braska, when he died, he said to her that she will follow in his footsteps. But that she was seven, a blue breast came in; this is Kimahri, her blue Ronso guardian. Kimahri told her that her father was a summoner, someone calls on spirits known as aeons and pray to the fayth in temples, they marry other summoners.

"Hey, Kimahri," Hermione said, "I heard about a half-Guado named Seymour, he is like a half-blood person?"

Hermione knew Harry was a half-blood, his father pure blood, his mother muggle born.

"Kimahri go to Hogwarts with Hermione," he said, she nodded her head, "You're going to meet my friends, we're leaving soon."

Her full name is Hermione Jane Yuna Granger.

Kimahri Ronso guarded her since she was seven, but has never been to Hogwarts before. They ran out of her room since her mother died last summer, she lived in Besaid Temple ever since. She ran to a statue of her father, an endplate said: _Braska James Granger High Summoner, Loving Husband and Father. _Hermione kneed down and prayed for safely this year.

She went back to her room to get some things; her room was gold and red, her house colors of Gryffindor. She walked back out wearing a simple white kimono top, yellow obi, red tie, separate sleeves, purple skirt, and black boots, dangling from her right ear a beaded earring. Kimahri and Hermione walked the beach to depart from Besaid Island to London, England. She waved to people, some cried, other did the prayer. She did the prayer, too. When they got to London, some people wonder what Kimahri was. They got to King Cross Station and went through the barrier. She ran up to Harry and Ron, than introduced them to Kimahri.

A woman came up to her and said, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Is that you, Lulu?"

The woman nodded, she motioned for someone to come. Two people ran up to them, the first one was the man.

He looked very unusual. He had short, slightly, spiky, black hair streaked with gray, brown eyes with a scar permanently sealing the right one shut, and a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses that he purposely wore slightly down the bridge of his nose. The lower half of his face was covered by a high collar of the crimson trench coat he wore.

He wore a breastplate instead of a shirt, a pair of black pants and boots, with a red trench coat over his clothes that was held back by a blue and white belt around his waist that had a bottle of what was probably something alcoholic hanging from it. His left elbow was inside his sleeve, which meant all you could see of his left arm was his hand which was hanging from the inside of his coat. His gauntleted right hand held a massive sword over his right shoulder.

The other one was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and braids and deep chocolate brown eyes wearing a bright orange tank top, light blue fins on the back, green shorts, tan shoes.

"Mione!" the girl shouted, hugging Hermione.

"Hello Rikku," Hermione said. "How's my cousin doing?"

"Fine," Rikku replied, Hermione gasped when she realized who else was there, it was the legendary Sir Auron, one of her father's guardians.

"Hello Hermione," he said. "It's a honor to be your guardian as being your father's guardian."

They entered the train not knowing a tall young man with long lighting blue hair also enter the train. Hermione sat looked out the window at her seat, Lulu was reading a book, Auron was napping, Rikku was telling Ron about Blitzball, Harry was resting, and Kimahri was shaping his spear. The door opened, everyone turned their heads to see the new visitor. He was a man around twenty-eight years old; he had long lighting blue hair and skin blue lines all over his face.

He seemed wear blue, he bowed before Hermione saying, "Hello, Young Summoner In-Training, Hermione Jane Yuna Granger. I'm Seymour Guado, measter of the Guado tribe."

Hermione looked surprised to see Seymour Guado, the half-Guado she heard so much about.

Seymour eyed Lulu, Rikku, Ron, Harry, Auron, and Kimahri, then said, "Are these your guardians, young Hermione?"

She nodded her head slightly at the question, but than there was a bump.

Hermione fell out of her seat but landed in Kimahri's arms. She looked thankfully at her Ronso guardian.

"What's was that?" Harry asked, Seymour answered, "That was Sin."

"Sin?" Harry echoed confused, Seymour nodded, "A monster."

"We have get Hermione somewhere safe," Rikku said, "My cousin isn't a full fledged summoner yet."

Yes, Rikku and Hermione are cousins, Braska had Hermione two years before Cid had Rikku, Rikku is an all Al Bhed while Hermione is already go to on a pilgrimage like her father.

"I'll be the best guardian cousin ever," Rikku vowed.

"Harry, Ron, the truth is that my real father died after he defeated Sin, that man you saw in our second year was my step-father." Hermione confessed, Harry looked at Hermione, then smiled as a sword formed in his hand. It had a sliver blade, on the handle rubies the size of eggs shined in the light; Hermione could almost see the engraved words: _Godric Gryffindor._

"Rikku, get Hermione someplace safe, Ron, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, Seymour, and me will take care of the Sinpawn," Harry told Rikku, she nodded moving Hermione out of the compartment, before they were completely out, Rikku tossed a blitzball at Ron, so he could have a weapon. When they were safely out, Harry ran out of the compartment to fight the Sinpawn, they were gone.

Afterwards, Rikku and Hermione returned, the rest of the trip went well. Before the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore made an important announcement.

"We have a young summoner in our mist," he said. "Miss. Hermione Granger, and her guardians, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Auron, Miss. Lulu, Miss. Rikku, and Kimahri Ronso."

Hermione blushed as he made the announcement clear.

September went on, but when it landed on September 19th, Hermione's seventh-teen birthday, Hermione got ready to go back to Besaid. Harry changed his outfit to a blitzball player from Zanarkand. Hermione got permission to leave Hogwarts with her guardians. The next day, they left for Besaid, Hermione hoped for the best. After arriving, Hermione got lots of welcomes from villagers.

They walked towards the temple, the temple priest greeted them, he said, "Welcome back, Hermione. Are you ready to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod, she introduced him to her guardians, "These are my guardians, my friends from Hogwarts, Lulu, Sir Auron, my cousin, Rikku, and Kimahri."

The temple priest nodded at her guardians, Hermione with Lulu and Kimahri entered the Cloister of Trails.

Harry and the others waited in a house of a former blitz captain, Wakka.

"We should be in there with her!" Harry said angrily, Rikku said, "We know, Harry, but Lulu and Kimahri are her, she'll be fine."

Harry wasn't sure if his friend would be fine.

"Let's get some rest," Auron said, Harry checked the clock, Auron was right, they needed some rest and it was late.

Meanwhile in the Cloister of Trails, Lulu and Kimahri slept, Hermione prayed to the fayth, in her heart hoping she'll become a summoner like her father, a fayth appeared in front of her, it was her father, Hermione looked up, she softy said, "Father…"

"Hermione, you've grown and become beautiful," her father said, his voice echoing. "Are you ready to become a summoner and receive your first aeon?"

"Yes, father," Hermione said. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since you died. The moment that I become a summoner and fulfill my family name."

"If your mother was here, she'd be very proud of you."

He vanished, than Hermione started praying to the fayth again, the next day, Harry woke up early and sneaked to the temple, he walked up the stairs to the Cloister of Trails, the priest shouted, "Harry, wait! Don go in!"

"Why can't I go in?" Harry said. "I'm one of Hermione's guardians. I'm very worried about her."

"Mate, relaxed," Ron said, walking with Auron and Rikku. "Hermione's fine, she has Lulu and Kimahri with her."

"But Ron, it's been a whole day since she entered the Cloister of Trails, I started worry about her, she might be dead!"

Harry ran into the Cloister of Trails, Ron put his head in his hands, Rikku asked, "Is he always like that?"

"If he loves Hermione and when Hermione becomes a summoner, his love for her would be ruin; a guardian cannot love a summoner," Auron said, Ron realized that Auron was right, Harry loved Hermione since their first year, if Hermione does become a summoner, she might fall in love with a male summoner, he ran after his friend, Rikku and Auron followed.

Harry solved the puzzle quickly, he got on the elevator that lead to where Hermione was, Ron, Rikku, and Auron got on, too. Harry noticed that they were on with him, they stood quietly during the ride, they stepped off it and walked into the room where Lulu and Kimahri waited for Hermione.

"Why are you guys here?" Lulu asked after seeing the other guardians entered. "Didn't think we could handle it ourselves?"

Harry stepped forward to tell Lulu why they were there when the fayth chamber door opened, standing there weakly was Hermione, she leaned against the stone door, as she stepped forward, she fell. Luckily, Kimahri caught her; she looked up at her friends, she said, "I did it. I have become a summoner."

Outside, everyone watched as Hermione prepared to summon her first aeon, Ginny was there, surprisingly, she said she wanted to be Hermione's guardian as well. Hermione took a deep breath, and then lifted her staff, calling Valefor.

Appearing from the sky was some kind of bird, when it landed, Hermione stroked its beak. Everyone cheered as their village summoner, Lady Hermione Granger, had succeeded summoning her first aeon. "Tonight, we celebrate the birth of a new summoner," Ron shouted, everyone shouted in agreement.

That night, a large bond fire was made in the spot where Hermione summoned Valefor, food was prepared, and everyone celebrated. Hermione just got a sphere from Professor Dumbledore; he wanted her to come back to Hogwarts immediately without her guardians, so Hermione quickly got a ride back to Hogwarts, she stood quietly in her headmaster's office, Dumbledore said, "Congratulations on becoming a summoner, Hermione. But there's something I must tell you. Harry is a fayth, something kept him solid all the years. So sent him anytime."

"Harry can't part of the fayth, professor!" Hermione shouted. "If he was, then some other summoner might have sent him, I have to get back to the celebration. I'm leaving tomorrow to go on my pilgrimage."

She turned and ran out of her headmaster's office, tears streaming down her face, getting on Valefor to go back to Besaid. She had feelings for Harry ever since their first year, but she couldn't confess to him, she had to find a male summoner to love, but she couldn't love anyone but Harry.


End file.
